


迷航归返

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	迷航归返

“Potter中尉，明天就能回地球了。”

Colin在走廊的太空窗前看到他时说道，掩饰不住语气里的雀跃。他上飞船的年纪非常轻，是被破格带上来的，自从七岁那年被Harry从反应堆爆炸里拉出来，他就固执地要跟着Harry去一切地方。连他都二十岁了。

比起Colin，Harry对回地球没有多大的渴望。伦敦，利物浦；英国，美国；地球和太空站，对他而言都没有什么差别。非要他说的话，可能他会更愿意留在空间站，他喜欢从透明的飞船幕墙望出去的广袤宇宙，比挪威的峡湾更加壮阔，比地球上的任何地方都接近星星。

“你在地球上也没有亲人吧，为什么这么想回去？”他问。

“那可是家乡啊，当然会想回去啦。”Colin痴迷地注视着那个在不远处漂浮的蔚蓝色球体，眼睛突然亮起来：“看！今天可以看到英国。”

“你可以去观测站借望远镜看看，说不定能看到大本钟。”他开玩笑地说道。谁知二十岁的男孩真的兴奋起来，没等他开口阻止就跳起来向舱门那儿冲去。

算了，也好。Colin不应该把一生都花在宇宙上，他活过了医生预言的二十岁，但也支撑不了多久了。Harry把他救出了爆炸，可是没有防护服的保护，辐射的影响同样是致命的。

 

“你在开玩笑吗，Potter？”

显示屏上出现Draco气急败坏的脸。

“呃，事实上在这种场合你应该称呼我为‘Potter中尉’，Malfoy上士。”

“去你妈的，Potter。”Draco翻了个白眼，“说真的，你给我回去。我——你等不到我的。我们的飞船离太阳系还有0.94光年，等到了那里已经是一艘幽灵船了。你也是。”

“谁说我在等你？你真爱自作多情。”Harry有样学样地翻了个白眼，“我喜欢太空。我属于这儿。”

“我倒希望我是自作多情。但是Potter，空间站永远在同一块地方打转，说你十年都看不腻，我是不信的。”

Harry沉默了一会儿，终于承认道：“可是只有这儿能和你对话。”

“你要和一个屏幕里的人过一辈子吗，Harry？”Draco叹了口气，别过头去。“算了，你叫Colin和我说话。”

把等在门外的Colin叫进来后，Harry打开舱门走了出去。是的，自从他和Draco一起登上这座空间站已经十多年了，那时他俩还是一对儿因为被选中而高兴得头晕眼花的新毕业生，作为第一批联合国太空军，他们本该在空间站服满四年边役回到地球，基本什么都不用做就能带回一个中士军衔。但就在第四年，比他们早来一年的研究员接收到了布在太阳系外围的探测器之一发回的照片，是几条疑似飞船经过的轨迹。

 

公元2337年2月26日，地球接到了外星文明的“挑战书”。挑战书是NASA的宇宙广播接收到的，用的居然是摩尔斯电码——不得不说外星的破译技术真够落后的。那是人类数百年对外星生物的探索中第一次真实接触到这个概念，结果却和设想的大相径庭。

“说实话，我很惊讶那么多人类居然真的以为当外星人发现我们，会友好地和地球结成星际联盟，或者总有一群没事干的超级英雄等着不为人知地拯救世界。该感谢那些想要炸掉太阳的外星人还有点‘国际精神’，没有直接搞偷袭。”还在军校的Draco衣冠楚楚地趴在双人宿舍的床上，皱着眉头翻阅发下来的征兵广告。他刚刚被招生办挑中去拍了一套宣传学院的照片，笔挺的海军军装衬得他腰细腿长，Harry只想就着这身打扮狠狠地操他。“所以我说要抵制美国的电影。复仇者联盟居然都拍到第九十部了，天哪，他们就不能停停？”

“你想不想报名？”Harry心猿意马地问。他的手不知何时摸上了军装裤下圆润挺翘的屁股，Draco翻了个白眼，任他占他的便宜，握着笔在单子上戳。

“废话，我当然想。这可是史上第一批太空军，会被记入史册的。可是哪轮得到我们？连海军上尉都不一定挤得上去。”

“万事皆有可能，你不能否认有时美国人还是有可取之处的。”Harry放开了他的屁股，转而抓住那只白皙的手在报名单上签下两人的名字。“老兵已经习惯了在海上作战，说不定他们就是打算招新兵。”

“噢你这个乐天主义的笨蛋，我就喜欢你这点。”Draco终于肯翻过身来面向Harry，军装裤包着的两条长腿灵活地绕上了他的腰。“你想脱掉这东西想到发疯，对不对？——拜托你，不要把想干我写在脸上。”

“可是从结果来看并不坏不是吗？”Harry死死地扣着他的腿根，“还有你说错了一点，我想你穿着这身被我干。”

没想到他们真的选上了。从追踪到的摩尔斯电码的发送源看，他们大几率根本没可能在短时间内交战，尽管不清楚对方的科技发展到了什么地步，初非他们（它们？）已经掌握了光速驱动技术，否则直到第一批太空军退役，地球都没有和外星舰队正面交锋的可能。人类从飞船能到达的最远处到火星轨道等距离布置了四道陨石防护线，一旦有什么通过就会留下轨迹。

“……这不可能。太快了。”

整个空间站的人围在大厅的显示屏前鸦雀无声。良久，Draco才喃喃地说道。

“也有可能是引力波动或者陨石雨什么的。”总指挥官Marcus Flint试图安抚他们的情绪，“这是最远的防护线，照片拍不清楚。我们需要五个人开‘斯莱特林号’去侦测。”

斯莱特林号是他们所在的空间站的一艘子飞船，体型最小也最敏捷，适合执行这类紧急任务。两百双眼睛一时间齐刷刷指向站在中间的两人：通过斯莱特林驾驶测试的人，整个第一空间站上只有Harry和Draco。

“我去。”几乎是指挥官话音一落，Harry就迫不及待地喊道。他的胳膊被Draco狠狠拧了一下。

“你想把Colin也带上去吗？”他龇着牙低声道。“你不是不知道他看不到你就会出问题。”

“只是去侦查，我们可以保持联系，他不会怎么样——”

“那我去有什么区别？”

Flint扣了扣桌面。“好了，你们两个别吵。Malfoy中士，你去。”

Harry叫起来：“为什么？”

“因为我能作出最冷静的判断。好了Potter，闭嘴，服从命令。”

 

Harry提心吊胆地等了十天。为了不被任何探测器发现，斯莱特林号关闭了一切通讯设备，因为体型够小，所以通过陨石带时并不会留下轨迹，初非等船上的人主动联系，空间站无法知道他们任何下落。那十天Harry几乎什么都没吃下去，喝水都会紧张地吐出来，Colin小心翼翼地在旁边道着歉，但Harry什么都听不见，只是整天对屏幕瞪着布满血丝的眼睛。到了第十一天凌晨，通讯终于有反应了，突然出现在上面的Draco被Harry恐怖的样子吓了一跳。

“是引力场异常，”金发的中士轻松地笑着，“等我回去就是上士了，Potter。你可以叫我长官。”

“回来你想我怎么干你，长官？”他往后一坐，梗在喉咙的心脏总算落回到胸腔里去。Colin被他突然的荤腔激得满脸通红，匆匆说了句“恭喜你，Malfoy上士”就忙不迭躲了出去。

“注意你的措辞，Potter中士。现在我要去睡一觉，我看你最好也要——老天，你看上去像个刚从戒毒所放出来的。”

Harry确实困得要命。如释重负后袭来的疲惫感几乎将他淹没，他对屏幕里的恋人笑了一下，转身回去了房间。

等他醒来时，得到的就是斯莱特林号回程中遇上了“力场”，被推到了一光年以外的消息。“力场”是人类在上个世纪研究黑洞时留下的失败品，像宇宙垃圾一样散落在冥王星轨道一带，类似于引力小很多的黑洞，密度远远小于普通黑洞，但直径仍只有千分之一微米，引力波动也几乎完全被隐藏在行星引力中难以探测。本世纪初派出了一批设备去清除这些残留物，斯莱特林号好巧不巧碰到了唯一没被发现的那个。通过研究科学家最终证明白洞是存在的，Draco他们该是通过了白洞，被抛在一片近距离什么都没有的宇宙荒漠。

“还好不算特别远，燃料耗尽之前斯莱特林号还能通过提前设置的路线回到空间站。”Draco说。“难以置信，飞船居然没被‘力场’的引力撕碎，我有幸在余生欣赏猎户座的风光……”

“Draco！”Harry大吼着打断了他。“你回不来了！”

金发男人嘴角的弧度消失了。“用不着你提醒我，Potter。哦，说起来还有三个月你就可以回去了，不是吗？祝你着陆快乐，真遗憾我没办法给你一个欢迎回来的拥抱——”

“你是混蛋吗，Malfoy？”Harry紧咬牙关，瞪着画面中央那张面无表情的脸。

“我是不是你还不清楚吗，Potter？”他沉默了一会儿，低声说道。“可你不该怪在我头上。你在朝我发泄，而我一辈子都回不去了。”

说完他切断了通讯，显示屏闪了一下，变成漆黑一片。Harry一拳头砸在桌面上，几乎要把关节给砸碎。他一把推开周围不敢出声的同事，径直往总指挥室冲去。

“长官！”指挥室的门被他在身后一把摔上，他顾不得道歉，几步跨到Flint面前：“我请求驾驶格兰芬多号去营救斯莱特林号上的人员。”

“你在开玩笑吗，Potter中士？”Flint皱紧了眉头，“我想你已经知道了他们有足足两百年的距离远。”

“我是说通过‘力场’，长官。”Harry眼里炯炯地燃着火光，“我们可以查询之前斯莱特林的航行轨迹找到那个‘力场’，和他们会合后再制造一个‘力场’回来。人工生成黑洞技术已经成熟了，空间站刚好有设备……”

Flint笑了起来。

“我真想知道你是怎么被选中来这里的，Potter。你的天体物理考核真的拿到A了吗？”黑发指挥官的声音陡然冷下来。“‘力场’的引力不可控，斯莱特林号没有被撕裂已经是天大的运气了，你还想拿另一艘星际飞船去冒险？这是联合国的财产，Potter，不是你一个人的。”

“你只想着损失，只要斯莱特林号飞得回来，上面的人怎么样你都不在乎，是不是，Flint？”

Flint不置可否。他起身懒洋洋地踱到巨大的窗户前，月球正从窗前缓缓滑过。

“那艘船上也有我重要的人，Potter。我的弟弟在上面，他只比你大两岁，刚上学就一心想追随我的脚步。”他的瞳孔和倒映在眼里的环形山重叠在了一起，显得深邃而空洞。“但军队的利益高于一切。我很早就明白这点，所以才坐得上这个位置。”

有很长一阵没人开口说话。直到月球完全从窗边消失，换成了渺远的宇宙，Harry才缓缓说出一个决定。

“我留下来。”

太空军的边防军人可以申请延长服役期，尽管通常没人会这么做。第一太空站是离地球最近的一个，运行范围也最小，以半年为周期在火星和地球轨道之间徘徊，这也是为什么人们更不愿意在第一空间站久留的原因：地球可望而不可即，比看不见更加难熬。可Harry不在乎，他会留在这里，和Draco隔着屏幕守一辈子。

于是四年，四年，又四年。按规定服役超过四期的会升至中尉军衔，同时意味着将人生彻底献给宇宙，若非军事调度不得回到地球。

 

“中尉，你进去吧。”Colin从房间出来，向对着窗户发呆的Harry说道。他猜得到Draco对男孩说了什么，无非是劝他回去之类的。但他不会听，该死的，他才不要把那个关久了会犯幽闭恐惧症的可怜家伙一个人丢在宇宙里。十二年，斯莱特林上的五个人只剩下了两个，其余三个都死于心理崩溃后的自杀。他知道Draco有多害怕，那家伙不是个坚强的人，如果没有Harry每天和他说话，他也迟早会崩溃的。

“好了，Draco，我已经决定了。我不会回去。”一进去他就抢先说道。从他决定延长服役开始，他就把房间的显示器链接上了斯莱特林号的总控制室，好方便他和Draco随时通话而不影响别人。屏幕里的Draco叹了口气，“我知道。我不是要劝你。”

Harry瞥了瞥床头柜上的一杯喝见底的茶。Draco手里也拿着茶杯，感情他和Colin还心平气和地开了个茶话会。太空军制服分为两种，一种是日常穿的军装，除了颜色是契合宇宙的蓝黑色外和陆军军装并无很大不同；另一种是出任务时的紧身防护服，光滑反光的材质有在宇宙中“隐身”的功能。Draco穿着的就是任务制服，指挥室黯淡的灯光流淌在他纤长流畅的轮廓上，Harry看着看着，感到有些口干舌燥。

“Draco，”他哑着嗓子叫道。“把衣服脱掉。”

Draco的茶差点喷出来。“天哪，Harry。你就不能有一会儿不发情？”这么说着，他却乖乖放下了茶杯，开始摸索腰侧的拉链。“要是这个鬼地方有外星人，大概要把人类归类为‘以繁殖为生存目的’的低等生物了。”

“胡说，你能靠手指怀孕？”Harry直勾勾地盯着Draco动作，解开拉链将手伸进去慢慢套弄。Draco的整个身子很快暴露出来，他瑟缩了一下，不满地咕哝道：“为了节省燃料我连空调都不能开得很高。”

“等会保证你会想把它调低的。”Harry极具暗示性地说道，为看到的画面舔了舔嘴唇。尽管在狭小的飞船关了十多年，Draco的身材仍然保持得很棒，既无缺乏锻炼的赘肉，也不显得过分瘦弱。他的皮肤倒是因为常年不见光（是真的没有阳光）更白了，在宇宙的背景衬托下如同黑丝绒上的蛋白石。Harry的话显然起了作用，Draco发红的性器抬了头，在Harry赤裸裸的打量下恬不知耻地冒着水。

“你真美，”他叹息道，加快了撸动的速度。“转过来，让我看你后面。”

Draco没有照他说的做。他靠在指挥室巨大的操作椅上，缓缓把腿打开，踩在两边扶手上，把股间肉红的小洞大咧咧地露给他看。

“这样是不是好一点儿，Potter长官？”

Harry的阴茎用力跳了一下。他一下就明白了对方想玩什么。

“好多了，上士。让我想想，我是不是该给你点奖励，为你绝妙的骚主意？”

“我想吃长官的大肉棒。”Draco对他眨眨眼睛，手指放到面前做了个舔舐的动作。“可以吗，中尉？”

Harry真想冲上去狠狠操他的嘴。他重重搓了下发胀的顶部，沉着声音道：“当然，我总是会满足你的。”

Draco并起中指和食指，模范口交的动作不断在嘴里塞进抽出，将两片嘴唇磨得水亮。他时而把手指塞满口腔，将脸颊顶出一个包，时而伸着舌尖顺着指节舔弄。Harry把手指在龟头圈成一个圈，模拟Draco嘴巴的触感，想象Draco正在吞吐的是他身下的东西。金发男人的演技也绝对天赋异禀，用手指干自己的嘴的同时不忘制造出一些被噎住的声响，好像真的在口着什么人似的。

“好了，上士，把手指放进你的屁眼里去。为我准备好，你明白的？”

“长官已经急不可耐了，我明白。”Draco坏笑着最后在指尖轻咬一下，带得他的顶端也一阵发颤，随后把水淋淋的手指插进小穴。马上吃下两根对他来说还有点困难，他咬着下唇，双眸紧闭，一点点往身体里深入着，Harry能看见那两根修长的手指一点点消失在蠕动的洞口，直到全部没入。Draco急躁又熟练地扩张自己，他们已经这样做了无数次，使得他对打开自己的身体轻车熟路。他呻吟着，又加入第三根。

“你可以进来了，长官。”他嘶哑地说道。Harry包住自己的阴茎使劲一撸到底，剧烈地喘了一声。“感觉怎么样？”

“哈啊……这真棒，长官……”Draco将三根手指用力顶过敏感点，舒服得缩起脚趾，背顺着椅背下滑了些许，全身仅靠两只脚支撑在椅子上，将熟透了、操开了的穴口彻底地暴露在镜头前。Draco忽高忽低的呻吟灌进他的耳朵里，如同药效最猛的春药。他把手握成拳头，挺身一下下往手心里操，配合视线里扭动个不停的身影，没多久便粗喘着射到了手上。

“唔……”Draco睁开迷蒙的眼睛，一副被猝不及防内射的茫然神情。“好多……”他扭动着，哀求地望着Harry的方向：“我可以射吗，长官？”

“当然可以，我允许……看着我。我想看你高潮的脸。”

“Yes sir.”他流畅地回答道，表演似的握住自己的阴茎上下套弄，嘴巴微张，舌尖刻意地探出一点。他的速度渐渐加快，唇角泄出模糊的呻吟，不一会儿就射了出来，有几滴刚巧溅在了嫩红的乳头上。那里没有被碰过，却自发在冷空气中挺立起来，精液挂在乳尖上摇摇欲坠，让人格外想凑上去舔一口。他叹了口气，抽过床边的纸把射出来的东西擦干净，问道：“所以你和Colin说了什么？”

“……你居然先做爱再问这个。”金发男人软软地垂下两条腿，窝在椅子里懒得起来。“我和他说他也成年了，该学着独立生活了。你不想离开，总不能把他下半辈子也浪费在这儿。”

“他听了？”Harry有些吃惊。那孩子不在他身边时觉都睡不着，Harry知道他过于依赖自己了，可那和他的童年阴影有关，Harry实在不知道怎么处理。毕竟他也没有什么和家人相处的经验。

“因为他爱你，Harry。他知道你会为了他回去，但那样你不快乐。”

“那也是你停止劝我的原因吗？”

Draco微微涨红了脸。“你在说什么废话？”

 

 

由于工作清闲，Harry越来越多地在房间花上一整天和Draco待在一起。有时候斯莱特林号上另一个人也会来指挥室和他们聊聊天，他本来是个挺沉默寡言的家伙——也许是害怕和人类文明相距过远的孤独将自己击垮，或者其实这一切已经影响到了他的精神状态，他强迫自己定期和他们交谈。每次他离开指挥室时，Draco都会叹一口气，说他觉得那家伙也撑不了多久了。

Harry听得懂他的言外之意；“我很快就是一个人了”。

“我一直在这里。”他伸手触碰屏幕，和另一端的人掌心相贴。“你随时能见到我。”

“可是我碰不到你，Harry！哪怕像这样，我感受到的也只有屏幕……”Draco扣紧了手指，眼泪突然之间布满了脸庞。他情绪爆发的次数也越来越多，Harry只觉得心如刀绞却毫无办法。“只有我一个人……和一个疯子。Harry，我看到他在收集掉落的头发。他要头发干嘛？他他妈的到底为什么要收集头发？”

“别怕，Draco……”

他只能这么说，不停地这么说。直到Draco停止了抽泣，疲惫地在他的注视下闭上眼睛。

有一天他们断开了联系。也许是宇宙射线干扰或者别的什么，多年来也时有发生，可Harry担忧Draco的精神状况，一整天都坐立难安。Draco重新出现在屏幕上时苍白得像个幽灵。

“他死了。”他的嘴唇不停打颤，“我把他的尸体丢进燃料反应堆，和之前几个一样……他……他把那些头发全都吃了下去，噎死了。我……天哪我……”

他捂住嘴，飞快地跳下椅子夺门而出。回来时Harry甚至觉得他更苍白了，摇摇欲坠，像随时会消失一般。这一刻他只想把Draco用力抱在怀里，吻他的前额和头发，轻柔地安慰他。如果他亲眼见证了Draco的崩溃……他也会疯掉的。

那天晚上Harry做了个梦。梦里Draco微笑着看着他，慢慢地、慢慢地割开手腕。

他大喊着醒了过来。Draco没被他吵醒，近期他都靠睡眠舱强行入眠，恬静的睡颜就在他的床边，发出均匀的呼吸声。

他想起梦里那个平静的微笑。

 

 

斯莱特林号正在经过一片陨石带，遍布因引力缺失而停滞的小行星碎片，简直像个大型的宇宙垃圾场。Draco十分小心地操纵飞船避开飞来的陨石，庆幸斯莱特林号体型够小。Harry今天从早上起就盯着自己不放，问他也什么都不说，但Draco猜得出七七八八。他微不可闻地叹了口气。情绪正常的时候，他总是感到自我厌弃，为他的软弱，为他把爱自己的人折磨得体无完肤。

这里的干扰同样非常大，链接时断时续，对话也被切断得听不出意义。他被呲啦作响的电流声扰乱，没注意前方突然出现的一个诡异的曲面，带着整艘斯莱特林直直撞了进去。

等他注意到的时候，眼前的场景已经完全变了样。初睁眼时只觉得头晕目眩，等他慢慢地眨动双眼仔细观察时，才发现这就是刚刚所处的地方。只是每种物质都发生了变化——那些陨石悬浮在飞窗周围，每个孔隙都展示得一清二楚——每个细节。Draco甚至能看见陨石背后的死角，看到构成石块的每一层物质，继而是分子……只是盯着一块石头，他就感到一阵信息量过大导致的头晕眼花。他花了三分钟接受了这个事实：显然，他进入了四维空间。

四维空间与三维最显著的差别就是无限细节。在之前的宇航探测中有过进入四维空间的前例，他们中的一个在后来发表的笔记里记录了详细过程，是军校的必读资料之一，所以Draco并不惊慌失措。入口的出现多由于两个时空折叠产生破口，这些破口分布毫无规律可循并且极其不稳定，很容易消失或转移。Draco知道他应该立刻驾驶飞船从刚刚的入口原路返回，可大脑里突兀闪过的想法甫一出现，就再也挥之不去——他可以通过折叠的空间穿越到太阳系！

他的心脏跳得飞快。这是个绝对冒险的举动，没人知道四维空间在哪里会产生折叠，一旦遇上预期之外的破口，他可能会被送到宇宙的任何地方；就算成功定位到了太阳系也有直接出现在太阳上的风险。

拼运气实在不是他的风格。可是比起在无尽的迷航中失去自我，死于冒险或许还要好些。

他颤着声音发出指令：“重新定位目的地。”

“第一空间站，太阳系。距离59446个天文单位。预计到达时间：2758年。正在规划最短路线——”

“手动操作。”

“成功调至手动操作。”

 

失联持续到第四天了。Harry几乎把空间站砸了个遍。他和Flint再次大吵一架，差点违反国际星际法强行劫持格兰芬多号冲出飞船舱。他的行动及时被发现，Flint紧急冻结了他的权限，冷着脸把他锁在了房间。

“你现在没有理智，还是好好冷静一下吧。”

“操你妈！”

一个水杯被砸到门上发出巨响。空间站的杯子都是不锈钢的，砸不碎，从门板上弹开后极讽刺地在地上滚了几圈。

一切归于沉寂后，他空洞地注视着黑色的显示屏。上面微弱地闪着一个小点，是斯莱特林号的定位——显示它还在匀速前进。可是就算里面的人都死全了，斯莱特林也会按照提前规划的路线回到这里。看不到Draco他快疯了，他想，说不定精神先崩溃的是他才对。

突然之间他以为自己看花了眼。那个小点消失了一瞬，出现在相隔大约一厘米远的地方——上帝，那可是整整0.5光年！

Harry一个激灵从床上坐起来，再次试图和斯莱特林链接。仍然失败。小点又恢复了匀速前进，定位图上几乎看不出移动。

天哪，到底发生了什么？

他剧烈喘息着，心脏砰砰跳动。

他茶饭不思地守在显示屏前，看那个小点以一种难以置信的速率靠近太阳系。那种匪夷所思的飞跃后来又出现了几次，一周以后，小点出现在冥王星的近日点附近，彻底不动了。

自动驾驶是没有在到达目的地前停止的机制的。

Harry只在屏幕前呆了两秒，突然从床上跳起来，疯狂地拍打房门：“Flint！Flint！该死的，Paul！Rocher！”

一个下士小心翼翼地停在他的房门前，看上去完全被他吓到了，隔着门也不敢太靠近。

“Potter上尉，你有……”

“帮我叫Flint来，有重要的事找他。”见下士还在犹豫，他猛一拍玻璃：“快！”

Flint在十分钟之后来到了他的门口，仍然挂着副讥讽的表情看他。Harry没心情和他吵架，急不可耐地道：“进来，给你看个东西。”

“就这么说吧，Potter。我可不想进精神病房。”

“是Draco。”他目光灼灼地和Flint对视。“飞船出现在了太阳系。”

Flint的脸上出现了一丝裂痕。他重新戴好刻薄的面具，“Potter，明天我会申请心理医生来空间站……”

“操，我没疯！”Harry急得跺脚。他狠踹铁门：“快他妈打开！”

 

Flint紧盯着屏幕，嘴角紧绷。显然他在进行某种挣扎，介于理性和希望。

“让我去看看情况，Flint。拜托你。”Harry说。“如果他就在那里——我们总要回收飞船的，不管怎样。”

“有可能是机器故障吗？”指挥官低喃。

“老天，Flint，你固执得要命。不是有没有可能，是只要有万分之一的几率也要去。我保证不会做多余的事，你可以随时停止我的权限。”

Flint点了点头。

Harry深吸一口气，压下操纵杆，从飞船舱缓缓滑下宇宙。他十多年没碰飞船了，可他仍觉得手底的触感熟悉又亲切。比起驾驶难度大的斯莱特林号，他一直都对格兰芬多号情有独钟。从它在太空中显得格外高调的配色，到它的易于操作——格兰芬多号是驾驶难度最低的一艘，功能却十分多元，不论是新人还是老手都能和它和睦相处。

“我们去接Draco，老伙计。”他轻声说道，朝太阳系边缘全速前进。

可直到他和斯莱特林的位置在定位图上完全重合，他也没看到另一艘飞船的踪影。Harry压在叫嚣着的失落感，尝试发送通讯请求。没有飞船接收。

“回来吧，Potter。”Flint的声音从对讲机传出，“看来是故障。”

“不，再等等，”他不甘心地继续发送请求，绕着那片区域逡巡。什么都没有。

“回来，Potter。我再说一遍。”

“不，求你，等等！”

一定有哪里不对劲。机器不会莫名其妙出故障……那个瞬移是怎么回事？好好想想……

“Flint，是空间折叠。斯莱特林号就在这里，它不过是在另一个维度上，我们看不见！”

“你说斯莱特林在四维空间航行了近一光年，几次通过折叠完成跳跃式转移，没有迷失，没有偏离？”Flint的尾音奇怪地高起来，“你不是个美国人，别那么理想主义。”

“一定是这样。他找不到出口，害怕偏离太阳系所以不敢动……”

Draco不敢置信地盯着悬停在他面前的格兰芬多号。四维空间的距离概念和三维不同，他不能确定他们真实隔了多远。低维观测不到高维，但他相信Harry知道自己在这里。他徒劳地伸出手做了一个抓握的手势——他们那么近。那么近。

如果找不到出口，他就只能徒劳地被困在另一个维度，直到被吞没进某个四维物体的迷宫。

他前方的空间突然产生了扭曲。Draco怔怔地盯着视野中歪曲的一点，轻轻地、轻轻地笑了一声。

他开了过去。

看到那艘银绿的小型飞船时，整个太空站大厅沸腾了。Flint不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛，难得忘记责难Harry的出格举动。他居然启动了设备，制造了一个距离接近零的力场。理论上，黑洞和白洞距离为零的话就不会产生引力，这方面研究是空间转移的主攻方向。但也只是理论而已，实际操作中几乎不可能达成，反而会因为距离过近造成空间局部扭曲——

这就是了。他利用局部扭曲将最近的“入口”打开，短暂连通了三四维空间。

真是……胡来。Flint动了动嘴唇，悄悄离开了欢腾的人群。如果他也能理想主义一点……那孩子说不定也能支撑到这一天。

“哥哥，我想回去……”

“你知道那没可能。好好照顾自己，飞船上的物资是足够你们使用的。”

他摇摇头，把男孩流泪的脸甩出脑海去。

 

比起在30个天文单位远的同事们，Harry几乎没有什么反应。他完全定住了，所有感官全部罢工，只有眼睛死死地盯着对面飞船里的人。太疯狂了。他们能像这样在还年轻的时候再次相遇，美好得像个梦。

“斯莱特林号请求对接。”

“斯莱特林号请求对接。”

提示音响了两遍，他才猛地反应过来，手忙脚乱地点了“同意”。一阵轻微的位移和振动后，他的舱门缓缓滑开，走进一个明亮的身影。

 

 

“谁能想到那帮外星人还真的有那么无聊，只是和我们开玩笑？有这么开玩笑的吗？”Draco愤愤地对着新的摩尔斯电码复印件喋喋不休，“太阳系怎么会有这么不正经的邻居？”

“这证明乐观主义也没错。”

“我以为人类一直鼓捣着向太空发射射线试图和其他生命取得联系暴露自己的坐标已经够蠢了，没想到还有更蠢的。”

“别说这么长的句子，我听不清。”Harry躺在床上随手在悬浮屏幕上滚了几下，“复仇者联盟91，去看吗？”

“……我已经包好场了。”

fin.


End file.
